Teach Me
by inferablefiend
Summary: A short one-shot of Cassandra and Iron Bull teaching the Inquisitor how to sword fight. Just a little one-shot to get me back into the mood od writing fanfiction.
_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonage_

(AN: This idea came to me a while ago. Please enjoy!)

Kanna stared at the hilt in her hand. Now she was a Knight Enchantress. She didn't know the first thing about swinging a sword. The worst thing is she had to hold onto her staff for the magic to work. She stood up and stared solemnly at the dummies Cassandra was always hacking at. They replaced the dummies every few days.

With her staff awkwardly in her right hand, she slashed the air with the hilt. Briefly, a gold sword occupied the empty hilt. It didn't feel right. Kanna could cast a variety of spells or just plainly beat someone up with her staff…but to wield a magic sword? That was impossible. "Inquisitor?"

It was Cassandra, assumedly coming to hack at the fresh dummies. No one would practice with her. There was too much anger in her strokes. Even Cullen had a hard time keeping up. Kanna flashed the Seeker a smile, an idea forming in her brain. "Cassandra! Help!"

"Are you hurt?" the Seeker asked, her eyes roaming over the elf's body.

"No, I am unable to battle."

"Are you out of magic? I didn't thin-"

"Cassandra," Kanna said, trying to regain her patience, "I am a Knight Enchantress now. I have a sword. I don't know how to use it."

Cassandra's face lit up. She looked almost giddy with the prospect of teaching the Inquisitor how to sword fight. The Seeker pulled her sword out and pointed to the dummy. "Let's get started!"

Kanna didn't even have to ask. She was a little afraid of what this might entail though. Cassandra wasn't the most patient person in the world and to teach Kanna how to sword fight when all she knew was the pointy end went into the flesh could be disastrous.

"Come on, Inquisitor!" Kanna reluctantly went forward, her staff dragging in the dirt.

With her staff in her right hand, once again, she swiped the dummy with the sword. The force of the swing brought her off balance. She fell hard, kicking up dust with her butt. "No…no…no," Cassandra said, helping the elf to her feet. "You're doing it wrong."

Kanna glared at the Seeker. _Ya think?_ Cassandra stood in front of her, eyes staring at her. Those amber eyes showed too much and didn't reveal enough. Kanna felt a little embarrassed to have the Seeker staring at her like she was. "Your form is good. I think the problem is the staff."

Cassandra came up behind her. Through the thin material of her clothing, she could feel the form of Cassandra's body on hers. That was strange and it sent a flush through her system. In no way was she attracted to Cassandra, though the Seeker was very attractive…it was just the way she stood behind her, breasts pushed up against the Inquisitor's back. If the yard wasn't empty…there would be….

Cassandra moved her right arm with the staff out to the side. The staff was horizontal to her body. Cassandra then moved Kanna's left arm with the sword straight out in front of her. Moving away from the elf, she stood to the side, nodding in approval.

"Go!"

Kanna swiped at the dummy. This time, she wasn't thrown off balance, but it was still slightly awkward. The way the staff was positioned was better than what she had done. "Okay… Now what?"

A shadow passed over the two women. Kanna looked up at the blue sky, wondering where this shadow came from. "Practicing without me, Kadan?"

Kanna grinned and whirled around to stare straight at Iron Bull. He had his large sword strapped diagonally to his back. "I didn't know if you were up to fighting."

"Up to fighting? Kadan, how could you?" he asked, pretending to be hurt. Kanna grinned again.

Cassandra cleared her throat, her face slightly red. "I…I… I have to go talk to Leliana about something." She removed herself from the practicing yard.

Iron Bull smacked her ass, and cupped the stinging cheek as he brought her closer. Kanna stood on her tippy toes to kiss him. "You scared off my teacher, Bull."

Bull gave her a sloppy grin. "I could teach you…something."

"I don't have time for that," Kanna said, turning back to the dummy. She got back into that position. Arm out with the staff horizontal to her and the sword out in front of her. Kanna swiped at the dummy. A flash of gold materialized then disappeared when she stopped swinging. The elf looked behind her, knowing Iron Bull's thoughts on magic.

His mouth hung open. "That was…fucking awesome!" She grinned once again, relief flooding her body because she got worried. That was the real reason she didn't ask him to teach her. She didn't want to deal with his views on magic seeing as she was a mage and sometimes that was a fight she had. "But you're doing it wrong."

Why did everyone keep telling her that? She knew she was doing it wrong. Just fucking show her already! "Okay. What is right?"

Iron Bull had her practice on him with a wooden sword about the same weight. It would have taken years to properly teach her how to wield a sword, so he only taught her the basics. When to back off and use magic as a ranged weapon. By the end of their practice, Kanna was sore, but she knew how to slash and hack her way through an enemy. She could even sometimes block, but that wasn't recommended.

She dropped both her staff and the sword hilt off at her bedroom and proceeded to go into the btavern where she found Iron Bull, Krem, and Sera having a drinking contest. "Ohhh, your honey is here," Krem said drunkenly, giggling at his own joke. Bull smiled wanly. Kanna knew he didn't like it when people made fun of their relationship. It was bad enough that he felt the political side of it. That he felt like she was lowering herself and their relationship would never be accepted.

Kanna knew where he was coming from, but she also knew that she didn't care. She could give a rat's ass who stood up against their relationship. And if someone did, she had spells to make them shut up. The elf snuggled in against her Qunari lover and promptly fell asleep.


End file.
